Beyond the Lie
by BandTforever
Summary: Ty returns from Afghanistan for the second time full of regret over how he and Bay ended things last summer. Full of remorse, he vows to do everything in his power to win her back. Little does he know of the secret Bay's been keeping from him. Can they forgive each other and move on together.
1. Chapter 1

Excitement and fear were cursing through Ty Mendoza's body as he pulled his truck into the Kennish's drive way. It had been almost six months since he'd shipped out to Afghanistan, ending things with Bay. He knew that he was wrong for leaving things like he had but his head was so messed up back then, making him think that breaking up with her was the best thing for both of them. The tour had been so deadly that the government had decided to scale back troops and regroup for the time being, allowing Ty's unit to return home several months sooner than planned. Ty was grateful for the reprieve, certain that he would not have made it back alive if they had stayed the full duration of the tour.

He hoped that Bay would understand and forgive him, even though she didn't respond to the email he'd sent her a month after his deployment. He couldn't blame her. He knew it was wrong to let her think that he had cheated on her like that when the truth was he could never cheat on Bay with Aida or anyone for that matter.

Ty had thought Bay would go straight back to Emmett once he was gone but was glad to learn from Mary Beth that was not the case. The thing he found strange was that according to Mary Beth, no one had really seen Bay since before Christmas—not her, or Emmett, or Travis, no one. Mary Beth was starting to think Bay was hiding something, saying she was sick the last couple times Mary Beth had tried to get together with her friend. A couple weeks ago, M.B. had stopped by the Kennish house with homemade chicken soup but Katherine took the soup stating Bay was not up for visitors. Ty prayed that nothing was seriously wrong with Bay. He didn't know how he would go on if something was seriously wrong with Bay, he still loved her more than anything. She had to be okay—she just had to be.

Ty took a deep breath as he got out of his truck, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. He hoped Bay or her family wouldn't slam the door in his face. He knew that Bay was home as he recognized her car in the drive way. He didn't see Senator Kennish's Porsche anywhere so he was praying Bay's dad was not home He really wanted to see Bay without having to endure her father's wrath at the same time.

Taking another deep breath, Ty rang the door bell and waited. Soon he heard the sound of footsteps, followed by the front door opening to reveal a sight that made Ty's heart lept in his chest—there stood Bay, even more beautiful than he remembered.

It took all of about three seconds to realize something else was very different with Bay. Ty's smile was replaced by shock as his eyes fixed on her swollen middle revealing a large round baby bump!

"Oh my God, Ty!" Bay gasped as she opened the door, bringing her shaking hand to her mouth.

Ty felt his world start spinning. So this is what she and her family had been hiding. He looked at Bay who now had tears streaming down her face. Ty ran his hand through his hair, Understanding dawning on him...She was having his baby.

He cleared his throat, trying desperately to find his words, "Why...Why didn't you tell me. Bay?" He asked, his eyes full of hurt but not a trace of the anger Bay had been fearing.

Bay led him into the house and closed the door behind them, "I'm so sorry, Ty. I...I swear I was going to tell you." She sobbed. "I... I didn't think you'd want anything to do with us after what happened before you...left."

"Oh my God, Bay. How could you think that?" Shock still clearly evident in eyes.

" I was afraid of how you'd react," Bay whispered leading Ty into the living room.

"I'm...I'm sorry I made you think that. Do you know how many times I've dreamed of having a family with you?" He moved closer taking her hands in his, his voice thick with emotion.

"Wha...what on earth? You're actually happy about this?" Bay looked at him incredulously.

Ty was obviously choked up, "Yeah, I think I am!" He croaked as he let go of her hands and folded Bay in his arms and held her tightly. Bay tensed at first before melting into his arms and hugging him back, for a brief moment.

"I'm really glad you're safe," Bay whispered against his chest, trying to control her emotions.

Ty could feel her rounded belly between them and slowly released her, his eyes again trailing down to her midsection where his baby was growing inside of her. He looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission, she nodded and Ty placed his hands on her bump. The next thing Bay knew Ty had dropped to his knee and kissed her swollen belly. Bay tentatively placed her hand in his hair as her body racked with sobs.

Kathryn, who had been watching their exchange from the hall with tears in her eyes suddenly felt like she was intruding and quietly went back upstairs giving them some privacy.

Ty quickly stood, looking embarrassed as he too had tears in his eyes. He took her face in his hands, "Please don't cry. It's going to be ok. "

"I don't see how," she said softly.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you and left you deal with this alone."

Bay looked at him in disbelief, she felt herself shaking from all the emotions running through her. She still loved Ty and had let herself get lost in the feeling of his arms around her, his hands touching her face and her stomach. But Bay also felt the hurt boiling up in her as she thought about the way Ty had cheated on her before he was due to ship out. He'd had sex with Aida in the very bed they'd made love in earlier that same day. Bay would never have believed it if he hadn't admitted it himself. She still didn't understand why he'd done it, things had seemed so good between the two of them. Bay assumed that Ty and Aida were still together and the anger consumed her once more as she pulled back and put some distance between them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bay spat at him, wrapping her sweater and her arms around her swollen middle. "Who told you?"

"No one told me anything. I just got home yesterday and I had to come and see you and try and make things right after the awful way I left things with us last summer"

"Well now you know! So you can just go!" Bay felt herself trembling again.

"Bay,"

"I can't do this Ty,"

"Bay please, I don't want to go..." Ty hesitantly moved to sit next to her, "Bay, I know we didn't plan this and it's not going to be easy but I'm so happy. We're going to have a baby! I've always a family!"

"Well good for you, but I'm not sharing my daughter with you and Aida" Bay seethed, her words sounding like venom.

Ty took a deep breath and rested his head in his hands as not to let himself be overcome with emotion. After a couple minutes of silence Ty looked up at Bay and he had tears in his eyes again, "It's a girl?" He asked quietly. Bay took a deep breath and just nodded attempting to wipe the tears from her own eyes.

Ty rested his head in his hands again and this time when he looked up, Bay could see pain in his eyes, "Bay, Aida and aren't together' we've never been together." He paused wiping his hands on his jeans, something Bay knew he did when he was nervous. "I...I didn't cheat on you Bay. I lied to you and let you think that stuff in my room was mine when it was actually Carter's."

"Oh please, Ty!" bay spat. "You admitted it! Why are you lying about it now!" Tears stinging her eyes.

Ty moved to sit next to her, "I'm not lying...I'm so sorry...I haven't been with anyone since you, Bay."

Bay stood up, again putting distance between them, "Let...Let's say I believed you, which I don't, Why? Why would you let me think you'd cheated if you hadn't?" Her voice rising. "I loved you, Ty! Why would you hurt me like that?"

Ty hung his head in shame, "I don't know Bay. My head wasn't right. It still isn't right but I feel terrible about it. It was all too much for me to process at the time. You wanting to move to Germany, me being sent back to Afghanistan, M.B.'s pain over Justin. It was more than I could handle."

"What..." Bay whimpered.

"They cancelled Germany. I've been on the front lines, in the convoys the entire tour...it was bad...way worse than our first tour."

She saw the shadow pass across his eyes, "I didn't...think I'd make it back alive, Bay. I...I don't know what I was thinking. I thought it would be better for you to hate me and get on with your life than have you go through me dying over there."

Bay just looked at him incredulously. "I don't even know what to say right now. You ripped my heart out and it was all a lie?" She seethed at him, "I've spent the last six months wondering what I did wrong to make you cheat on me! I thought I wasn't experienced enough for you! I couldn't understand why you would do that to me! I thought there was something wrong with me!"

"Baby..." Ty moved forward and tried to take her hand again, "I'm so sorry. I still love you Bay and I want the baby. I want us to be a family. Please, can you forgive me?"

Bay jerked her hand away from Ty's, "Forgive you? How am I supposed to forgive you, let alone ever trust you after what you did! Do you have any idea how scared and alone I've felt since I found out about the baby?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Please Ty, just go," Bay sniffled. "I think we both just need some time to process all this."

"Ok," Ty ran his hands through his hair, "will you call me in a few days when you're ready and we can talk again?"

"Ok." Bay agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

BEYOND THE LIE CHAPTER TWO (revised)

 **Authors note- For those of you who have read chapter 1 previously, you may want to go back and reread it. I have revised/replaced it. This is my first time attempting to write a fic and in my excitement to post, I started in what was probably not the most logical place in the timeline of my story. Thanks and please review. BTW, I don't own SAB or any of it characters or stories. Italic indicates dream or memory.**

Sometime after leaving Bay's place, Ty parked his old beat up truck in front of the tattered house he'd inherited from his aunt almost five years ago. He didn't know exactly how long he'd been driving aimlessly, trying to get his emotions in check , trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was about to be a father. He was still shaking from the shock of it all. The old house was rented out for the time being and Ty wasn't sure what had led him back to this place but he turned off the engine, sighing raggedly as he leaned back resting his head against the seat. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair tugging on it in angst. He felt tears stinging his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? How on earth had he manage to hurt Bay so badly when he loved her so much? It was no wonder she was so angry with him. All this time she'd been pregnant and alone, thinking that he didn't care about her, when nothing could have been further from the truth.

His life had never been easy but when had it gotten so complicated. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes thinking back to the warm summer evening he'd first noticed Bay parked outside his house in that stupid overly priced car of hers.

 _Ty remembered knocking on the driver's side window of her car, "Hey, move along get out of here."_

" _Excuse me, "Bay snarled back at him, "This is a free country. I can park wherever I want."_

" _Yeah well, it's my neighborhood and I don't like seeing rich white girls slummin' it, lookin' for dime bags."_

 _Bay rolled her beautiful brown eyes at him, "I'm not looking for pot and I'm not a rich white girl."_

" _Really?" he questioned._

" _Really." She said sarcastically, looking away from him at the little yellow house across the street and the dark haired woman opening the gate._

" _Oh, you- you know Daphne and Regina? Should I tell them you stopped by?" Ty asked just as sarcastically._

" _Very funny," Bay snorted._

" _You sure look like a rich white girl to me," he retorted._

" _Well…ceci n'est pas une pipe."_

" _Say—say what?" Ty chuckled, looking somewhat dumbfounded as he leaned over the side of the expensive car his hand resting on her window._

 _Bay's expression softened as she looked up at him eyes sparkling, "This is not a pipe. It's a painting by Magritte. It means your eyes betray you. You think you're looking at a pipe—you grow up your entire life thinking that it's a pipe because that's what everyone said that it was, and then one day you find out that's it's actually a frickin' eggplant! You are a frickin' eggplant in a pipe world!"_

 _Ty, looking even more confused by her outburst shakes his head, "I don't know what that means," as he notices the sparkle in her eyes from earlier have been replaced with a haunted look that strangely mirrors his own._

" _It means I'm clearly losing it. I should go."_

 _Bay realizing how crazy she must have seemed, leans her arm against the car window, looking up at him with a slightly embarrassed grin, "Um—but I was never here, okay?"_

 _Ty chuckles slightly, his hand brushing against her arm for a fraction of second as he stands up and steps away from the car grinning, "What am I gonna say? I saw an eggplant in a beemer casing the place?"_

" _Thank you." She said sincerely looking him in the eye with a shy smile blossoming on her beautiful face as she drove away._

Ty couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he remembered standing there that day shaking his head and smiling as he watched her drive off, leaving him somewhat dazed by their entire exchange. He also remembered the disappointment he'd felt when he realized their entire conversation had left him so stunned that he hadn't even asked her name—yet he'd also had the strangest sense even then that they were somehow connected—that he would see her again.

Ty also remembered being so surprised when realized the girl he caught tagging behind his house a couple weeks later was actually her-eggplant girl. She'd been in such as rush to get out of there that he again didn't even get her name.

It was a couple of weeks before his initial encounter with Bay that Ty had first met his Army recruiter.

Ty sighed again and stretched as much as he could, sitting behind the wheel of his truck, looking wistfully at his old house, longing for simpler times. He rested his head in his hands on the steering wheel and took another deep breath, "How the hell did this happen?" he said to himself, thinking back on all the times he and Bay had sex last summer— Oh, how he'd missed being with her, having her in his arms and his bed. Ty shook his head to clear his thoughts—now wasn't the time to be thinking about how much he missed the physical part of his relationship with Bay. Trying to focus, he couldn't remember a single time they didn't use a condom—except for one, he groaned—that time in the truck on the way to St. Louis. Bay had assured him that is was OK, she'd just got off her period and that they were safe. It wasn't her fault Ty thought to himself, being the older more experienced one between them—he should have known better, he should not have put Bay and himself in that position.

Oh, how he wished he could talk to his great aunt Estella, the one who had raised him after his mother died when he was seven years old. She would know what he should do about Bay and the baby. She would listen to him and give him advice without judgment, although she wouldn't have been happy that he'd gotten Bay pregnant out of wedlock—that much he was sure of.

Again, Ty felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes, he missed his aunt even more than he realized. She had died almost four years earlier in the fall of his senior year of high school; just days shy of his 18th birthday, leaving Ty their small ramshackle home; although no means to support himself during the remainder of his final year of school. It had not taken him long to realize that his part time job was not enough to live on his own and support himself. Thankfully one of his teachers who knew about his situation realized Ty was leaving school one way or another and had helped him make arrangements to get his GED and set him up with an interview at a local construction company. Ty quickly learned that while the wages weren't bad, the work was not consistent or reliable, making it very hard to make ends meet and save for times when work was slow or non-existent. After more than a year and a half of struggling to keep the power on and food in his fridge, Ty found himself again without work. He was running out of options when he received a follow up call from the officer at the Army recruiting center. Ty met with him two more times over the next month before finally deciding to enlist in the army; the same week he agreed to help Daphne and Regina move to Mission Hills.

Ty's mind was reeling in a dozen directions but he felt a wave of anger engulf him as he realized there was no way Regina and Daphne—who'd been like family to him didn't know that Bay was pregnant—they had to have known that Bay was carrying his child and had not even bothered to tell him!

Suddenly he felt anger at Bay consume his as well. She was the only person in his life he'd ever told about his father and how he'd abandoned him—how could she think he would not want be there for his own child, if they were together or not! Deep down, Ty knew it was partially his fault that Bay had felt like she couldn't tell him, but that did nothing to lessen the anger he was feeling right at this minute. Ty started the engine and sped off, inadvertently barking the tires as he pulled away from the old house in East Riverside.


End file.
